Welcome Home
by leighann415
Summary: This contains spoilers for the series finale! Melanie gives Joy and Bob the house, to make new memories in. :) Thanks to Kristen3 for allowing me to do this, and the encouragement! :)


**Author's Note:** Kristen3's story "How To Say Thank You" planted the seed for this. I did have fun writing it! And I know this won't be the last post-series story I'll do! :) And this obviously contains spoilers for the finale...Enjoy! :)

* * *

Joy couldn't believe her eyes when she looked around. For there, beside her, was her husband. _Husband_. It still felt strange thinking of Bob in that way, but she knew she didn't want to be with anybody else. Then she looked at the tiny baby in her arms. She never thought she'd be at this place again, and this time, being able to do it right. Little Betty would be loved and adored by all of them. Even Elka, she thought, her mother-in-law. She still wasn't used to that idea.

They were gathered at Stormi's, celebrating Joy and Bob's wedding. Since they had gotten married in such a hurry, there wasn't time to do much of a shower. And Melanie, being Melanie, had insisted on giving them a shower at the bar. Joy thought she would burst with all the love surrounding her. She wasn't even concerned about bringing the baby into a bar. Stormi's was much more than just a bar. Joy knew that she could never stop going to Stormi's as long as she was in Cleveland. Forever, she hoped.

"Time for the presents!" Melanie said, cheerfully, with Tom right beside her. Joy was thrilled that Melanie had found a guy. Tom seemed to be a good match for Melanie. She certainly hoped this would be Melanie's happy ending.

"Melanie, presents too? When did you ever have time to put all this together?"

"Oh, well, I don't really want to divulge. Come on, we've all got something for you and Bob!"

The baby squirmed in Joy's arms. "Oh yes, and little Betty too!" Melanie reached over and admired her. "She's so beautiful, Joy. I can't believe you're a Mom again!"

"I know. I've been thinking the same thing. Betty truly is my little miracle." She leaned down and kissed the baby's soft head.

Bob came up behind them then, and took the baby from Joy. Bob was already a natural dad. Joy couldn't wait for what was ahead for all three of them. She knew it would be an adventure.

Joy walked with Melanie to where the gift table was set up. Bob was right next to her. So far, he had never left her side. She was grateful for that.

"Open mine first, Joy!" Elka said. Joy was a little tentative at opening Elka's present. She could've gotten them anything. But it turned out to be a big bottle of wine.

"Elka! You know I have to cut back now, with the baby." She had already made that decision. It would be hard, but Betty was worth it. But she hugged Elka anyway. "Thanks, old woman."

"Watch who you're calling old! I just got married!" Elka looked over at Bob Sr. and winked. Joy still didn't know what Elka saw in him. But she was secretly grateful that Elka was still in her life. And would be for a long time. She would be like a grandmother to Betty.

From Victoria and Johnny, she opened a trip for two to Paris. Their honeymoon. "I know you just got back from Las Vegas, with little Betty here, but whenever you're ready to go on your honeymoon, know that we're available to babysit."

Joy was really touched at this. A trip and a babysitting offer? That sealed the deal up for her. She hugged Victoria first, then Johnny. "You don't know what this means to me, Victoria! Thank you! And I promise, when we're in Paris, I'll think of you guys every day, since we were supposed to go there in the first place." Joy would never regret coming to Cleveland, since it led her to Bob. But she had always wanted to see Paris at least once in her life. And now she could do it with the man she loved. Unexpectedly, tears started to fall.

"Don't cry, Joy." Bob said.

"I can't help it! I'm so happy!" She looked over at him, holding Betty, and more tears threatened to fall.

"Before everything takes a turn, it's time for my present! Possibly the biggest!" Melanie said. Joy didn't have any idea what Melanie had up her sleeve this time.

"You might want to sit down for this one," she said. And Joy sat.

Slowly, Melanie produced a small-wrapped box. "Here you are. I know it'll be a shock, but I can explain."

Tentatively, Joy unwrapped the package. Inside the box, there was two sets of keys. House keys. Melanie was giving them the house!

"Melanie, wha...what are you doing?!" She couldn't believe her eyes.

Melanie took Joy's hands in hers. "It's yours, all yours. Tom and I are going to find someplace in town together. And Elka and Bob will too. And with Victoria and Johnny, there's no telling how long they'll be in one place. So we wanted you to have it. We know you will fill it with love like we have for the last 6 years. And Betty can grow up in it. It will always be home to us, and we'll always come visit whenever we can. Or whenever you need a babysitter! You've got 3 helpers right here, ready to jump in."

Joy couldn't believe this was happening. The house was theirs? She'd never owned a house before! "Melanie...thank you! I'm speechless. I don't know how to thank you."

"You can thank me by going home. We can clean up around here. We love you, Joy and Bob!" Melanie touched Bob's shoulder. "You are the best possible person for Joy. Never forget that."

Bob looked at his wife and smiled. They needed to get Betty home. She was starting to fall asleep.

The drive to the house she loved was different than it had been before. Now it was theirs. "Can you believe this?" She whispered over to Bob, not wanting to wake the baby.

"Who knew when we met it would lead to all this?"

Joy smiled, remembering the day she met Bob. She tried with everything in her to stay away from him. But she knew that was a mistake now.

Bob parked the car, and took the baby seat. He couldn't wait to see Betty running around this place. This place that had 6 years of memories for Joy. And him too. He knew what he had to do.

As they reached the front door, he sat the baby seat down quietly. Then, with tender love, he picked Joy up in his arms. The trip over the threshold was something they'd never forget. When they got inside the house, he kissed Joy, and winked. "I don't know how many times I'll be doing that!"

Joy shoved him playfully on the shoulder, and picked up Betty. "Welcome home, little girl." She whispered.

 **The End**


End file.
